


He's So Beautiful

by kingkoblih



Category: South Park, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Stick of Truth AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkoblih/pseuds/kingkoblih
Summary: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I couldn't miss this opportunity to do something freaky and surprising, so, here you go, a Yuri!!! on Ice and a South Park: The Stick of Truth mashup! Here you have a story of Emil and Michele inspired by Kyle and Stan and their characters in the Stick of Truth game. Enjoy!





	He's So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I couldn't miss this opportunity to do something freaky and surprising, so, here you go, a Yuri!!! on Ice and a South Park: The Stick of Truth mashup! Here you have a story of Emil and Michele inspired by Kyle and Stan and their characters in the Stick of Truth game. Enjoy!

“He arrived.”

He looked up from the book he was reading and gifted the man with a kind smile. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to. He delicately placed a hand-painted bookmark in between the pages and closed the book with such care a mother gives her child during the first few days they spend together. He stood up and followed his loyal companion.

***

Michele was nervous. It was his first time outside the kingdom he was born at and he was already missing everyone and everything. After all, he’d been on the road for almost a month now. It was hard to believe his journey finally came to an end!

He got off his horse and looked around. The castle looked so familiar, yet so different. The whole kingdom did. He couldn’t complain, the kingdom looked beautiful, almost too beautiful. He was still nervous, though. He didn’t want to be there. He wanted to go back home and he knew that wasn’t happening for a long time. He was here to serve. He was here to protect. Who? He still had no idea. All he wanted was to find a place to sleep and finally rest after the long, tiring travel.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, a person approached him. He stood there confused for a short time as he was not sure how to address the person. Only after being spoken to he realized he was greeted by a man.

“Welcome to the Elven Kingdom, traveller,” he said. Michele, whether he wanted to or not, had to look him down from head to toe. The creature in front of him looked like a human, yet he was sure it wasn’t. It couldn’t be. The long, light, almost white, hair falling all the way down to his hips, the pale, clear skin, the graceful movements, blue eyes he could see all his life in, the kind smile and soft-hearted voice. He was like no human he’d ever seen before. Unable to speak, he greeted him back with a simple nod of his head.

“My name is Viktor, I am here to welcome you and show you around. The king wishes to see you, that is, if you are not too tired,” the beautiful man put a hand on Michele’s shoulder. For some reason, he didn’t mind it. “My friends will take your luggage to your room and take care of your horse. Please, come with me.”

Michele replied only with one more nod. He turned back to his horse and caressed its neck.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered and turned back to his new companion, following him across the courtyard.

Disbelief. That was what he felt most of the time. A pleasant disbelief, though. As they walked, his new friend didn’t let Michele walk a few steps behind, as he should in any other human kingdom. They walked beside each other, as equals. On their way they met many other residents of the castle, all long-haired, all beautiful. On a first glance they looked very similar, but Michele soon realized how different and how unusual each and every one of them was. Besides, everyone greeted him as if they were old friends. Everyone smiled at him. He felt so loved by everyone, even though all they shared were just quick glances of each other. He felt dirty. He was dirty after all. In a place where everyone was so beautiful and pale, his dark skin and short dark hair felt out of place. His cheeks were covered in dust and dirt from the long ride and his dark, purple eyes, didn’t match the local aesthetic either. Nevertheless, everyone treated him with a honest smile.

“Umm… Shouldn’t I wash myself first?” he asked.

“Oh, don’t worry too much, my friend! You will have enough time for that after you meet the king,” Viktor waved his hand with a warm laugh.

“The last thing I want is to get the king dirty or something…” Michele murmured and at least tried to wipe his hands on his pants.

“Please, stop thinking like this. Our king will welcome you no matter what, it’s his duty and pleasure. He knows you have travelled for a long time,” Viktor assured him and stopped in front of a big wooden door. Michele raised an eyebrow on Viktor.

“Here we are, my dear friend,” Viktor chirped and stood in front of Michele to adjust his collar and the folds on his clothes. “Go ahead.”

Michele took a deep breath in. It’d been a month since his father sent him out to the Elven Kingdom. The contract was easy – King Crispino’s son will go to serve and protect the new young Elven king in exchange for protection of King Crispino’s kingdom. Easy as that. Michele hated the idea, but he knew he had to do as his father said. As much as he didn’t want to leave his family, his old father, ill mother and a beautiful sister, he had to do all he could to protect them. If this was the only way, he would serve his new king till the end of time.

The door opened and Michele got blinded by sunlight. When he finally uncovered his eyes, Viktor already gently took his hand and walked him inside the large room in front of them. The tall windows allowed him to see the beautiful sunrise outside, the orange rays of sunshine landed on the wooden floor, so polished that he could see his reflection. There was beautiful furniture all around and he could see columns of books scattered around the whole room. Then they finally stopped and Michele brought himself to look up.

Oh, he was not ready to see what was before him.

There he was. The new Elven king. He was looking down at Michele, sitting on a beautiful tall throne decorated with spring flowers placed up on a little podium. Right next to the throne, Michele noticed a table with a small branch placed under a bell glass. The legendary Stick of Truth. Michele’s eyes didn’t stay pinned to this relic for a long time, though. As many elves as Michele had seen that morning, none could compare with the beauty of the man now sitting in front of him. The king’s hair was light brown, falling and flowing down all around his body, braided into little braids here and there. Unlike the hair of anyone else Michele had met so far, the king’s hair wasn’t straight – it was wavy and disobedient as it twined around his body. Unlike the others, his chin was covered in a light beard, even though he still looked younger than Michele himself. But, of course, he knew the looks of Elves were quite misleading when it came to age. His eyes were so blue he could see them shining and sparkling amongst the flowers. His hands, resting on the armrests of the throne, were strong, but delicate. His smile was as warm as a summer morning and the pale blue robe made him seem as if he was resting on a cloud above Michele. There was no jewellery on his hands, around his neck, only his head was decorated with a simple crown made of thin brown branches, now sprouting a few leaves as the spring was coming.

He was… _breath-taking_.

It took Michele a few seconds to snap out of the pleasant feeling caused by the mesmerizing view in front of him and he quickly got down on his knee, bending down in front of his new master. However, the king quickly stood up. Three long steps and Michele could see his bare feet in front of him. He looked up.

The king’s warm smile made his cheeks flush. The soft, pale hands reached down and caressed Michele’s cheeks.

“Stand up, my friend,” he finally spoke. His voice was low and smooth like the finest velvet. Michele stood up, still feeling the cold hands on his cheeks. The Elven king was way taller than he thought. He himself was quite tall, but the king was a good one head taller than him and everyone else in the room. Suddenly, the godly figure bent down and Michele felt the king’s lips pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Welcome to your new home, Michele, son of King Crispino from the Kingdom of the South,” he spoke slowly, their eyes meeting. Michele’s face was warm now and he hoped all the dust and dirt were enough to cover it. “I am Emil, the Elven king. I am so pleased to have such a rare visitor in my land.”

Michele lowered his head to express his status.

“My master, I am here to serve you and protect you, just like your father asked. Your wish is my command. Your happiness and safety is all that matters to me,” he replied with the words he had been revising in his head for the whole month. Oh, how surprised he was when the Elven king’s light laugh resonated in the large room. His hands slid down to Michele’s shoulders and he made him look in his eyes again.

“My dear, please, do as much as you can to protect me, for I do not know how to wield a weapon. But, remember, you are no servant of mine. From now on, you are my friend. You are everyone’s friend. We are all equal here, residents and visitors.”

Michele felt the hands gently squeezing on his shoulders. His heart suddenly filled with warmth and gratitude. He felt so loved…

“Remember, prince Michele,” Emil, the Elven king continued, the tone of his voice changing into a more domestic one. “I can’t feel safe if my guardian doesn’t feel safe. Please, be our guest. Ask for anything you desire. We’re here to put our differences aside and help each other, not to do as our fathers say just because we have to. I want you to be happy here.”

They exchanged one more deep look in each other’s eyes. And Michele understood. With that, Emil the Elven king turned around and walked slowly towards his throne. Viktor gently took Michele’s hand again.

“Let’s go, prince Michele, your room is ready, you should rest.”

When Michele finally washed his body and his head rested on the pillow that smelled of roses, he couldn’t fall asleep, as much as he wanted to. Suddenly all the memories of his home were back. His mother, constantly in bed from since he could remember. The face of his beautiful sister, so often covered in tears. The faces of the peasants, constantly twisted in a grimace of fear whenever he rode his horse around. His fingers slipped under his nightgown and trailed over the scars on his body… His father… He knew he was a tyrant. He knew his mother’s physical and mental health were weakened just because of his father’s fits of rage. He knew his sister was constantly in tears because of the beatings she got, just like Michele himself. All the times he yelled at his mother for not being a good wife. All the time he hit his daughter for being in love with someone he didn’t approve of. All the times he locked Michele in to prevent him from escaping.

The gaze his new king gave him… Could it be…?

***

“Is everything alright, Emil?” Viktor placed a hand on his king’s shoulder. It’d been a long time since he caught Emil reading outside. Yet today, he was sitting on the grass, surrounded by books, the crown placed on the ground next to him as the sun was slowly going down. Emil spent the day listening to birds and staring at the surface of the near lake. He surrounded himself with things he didn’t get near to for the past few months because of all his new duties.

Now Emil reached up to place his hand on Viktors.

“Everything is absolutely alright,” he said. His cheeks were slightly red and his eyes sparkled more than ever.

“Are you sure? You look a bit…”

“He’s so beautiful, Vitya…”


End file.
